Eloise Lindauer (1856-1935)
New York |Baptism = |Death = Rye, New York |Burial = Flower Hill Cemetery, North Bergen, New Jersey |Father = Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) |Mother = Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) |Spouse = Maximillian S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) |Marriage = circa 1880 (age 20) New York or New Jersey |Children = Babyboy Freudenberg (1879) Max S. Freudenberg II (1881) Ada Augusta Freudenberg (1885-1957) Charles Fredrick Freudenberg (1887-1942) Jenny Gertrude Freudenberg (1888) Clara Freudenberg (1889-1959) Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) Max S. Freudenberg III (1893-1900) Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918) Harry Freudenberg (1895-1896) Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988) Eloise Freudenberg (1898) Eugene Freudenberg I (1900-1956) Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) Grace May Freudenberg (1904-1981) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Eloise Lindauer II (1860-1935) aka Ellie Lindauer; Housewife (b. March 25, 1860, possibly Glen Cove, Nassau County, New York, USA - d. February 09, 1935, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Parents *Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) *Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) Birth She was born on March 25, 1860, possibly in Glen Cove, Nassau County, New York according to her death certificate. Her birth certificate has not been found yet. Religion Her religion is not known, but the Lindauers may have been Lutheran. The Kershaws were most likely associated with the Dutch Reformed Church. Siblings *William Lindauer (1866-c1870) *Arthur Oscar Lindauer (1867-1944) was born in New Jersey and remained a bachelor and was a circus trapeze performer, an athletic coach, and an actor. *Ada Lindauer (1868-bef1900) aka Ada Lindauer I, was born in Manhattan and married Charles L. Schoenfeld II (c1860-?). *Anna Lillian Lindauer (1873-1956) was born in Manhattan and married Ira Lowe (1875-bef1910) in Rye, New York, and then had 2 children and 3 grandchildren who have not been located yet. *Harry Chauncey Lindauer I (1877-1923) was born in New Jersey and married Hannah Shea (1884-?) and had at least one child but no grandchildren and then Harry died of syphilis. *LeBaron Hart Lindauer (1879-1945) was born in Manhattan and later married Catherine Harney (1878-1966) and had no children. Marriage Eloise married Maximillian S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) around 1880 and they lived with her parents at 51 8th Street in Hoboken, New Jersey. Max had emigrated from Berlin in Germany around 1875 and came over when working as a cabin boy on a ship. Max was Jewish. Hudson County, New Jersey Eloise and Max rented a house at 89 Adam Street in Hoboken from about 1888 to 1893, then they moved to 220 Madison Street in Hoboken till at least 1903. Most of the children were born in this house in Hoboken. They lived at 51 Booraem Avenue in Jersey City till around 1910. In 1910 they were living at 22 Hopkins Avenue in Jersey City. They were living at 63 Concord Street in Jersey City when Max died in 1921 and were still there up until the 1930 US Census. Children Eloise and Max had 15 children, with 9 living to adulthood. Only 6 of the 9 had children and only 5 had grandchildren. Her first child was in 1879 when she was 18 years old. Her last child was in 1904 when she was 43. The children were: *Babyboy Freudenberg (1879) who died as an infant. *Max S. Freudenberg II (1881) who died as an infant *Ada Augusta Freudenberg (1885-1957) who married Ralph Kohlman (1885-1957) the printer and had no living children. *Charles Fredrick Freudenberg (1887-1942) who married Julia Mary Buttomer (1883-1973) and is the one sibling with only a single photograph. He had a child but did not have any grandchildren. *Jenny Gertrude Freudenberg (1888) who died as an infant. *Clara Freudenberg (1889-1959) who never married. *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) who worked as a real estate broker and married Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987). This line is extant. *Max S. Freudenberg III (1893-1900) who lived till at least 7 years old and appears on the 1900 census and may be buried in Hoboken Cemetery. *Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918) who died in World War I. *Harry Freudenberg (1895-1896) who died as an infant. *Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988) worked as a chemical salesman and married Charlotte C. Kahrar (1897-1963). This line is extant. *Eloise Freudenberg (1898) who died as an infant. *Eugene Freudenberg I (1900-1956) who worked as a freight handler and married Florence Catherine Skinner (1901-1986). This line is extant. *Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) who worked as a typesetter for the New York Times and he married Nora Belle Conklin (1902-1963) and later married Lottie Dombrowska (1916-1995). This line is extant. *Grace May Freudenberg (1904-1981) who married George Dewey Sanford I (1898-1965) and he worked in Ralph Kohlman's print shop. This line is extant. Rye, New York Eloise's father moved up to Rye, New York around 1895 and Eloise would visit him there. Her father may have owned some wine-gardens and may have been involved in a hotel in Rye. He owned cigar stores with his brothers in Manhattan and Hoboken and Jersey City. He owned a large house in Rye, but it no longer exists. Her father was involved with the numbers game. Blind Eloise was blind in her later years and lived at 61 Concord with her daughter Clara in a two family house. Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988) and his wife and child, lived in the other unit of this two family house. Archive Some of Eloise's papers were saved when the house was sold and are now with Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). They were given to him by the children of Richard Charles Freudenberg I (1918-1994). Death Eloise died in 1935. Burial She was buried at Flower Hill Cemetery with the following people: *Maximilian S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) *Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918) *Charles Fredrick Freudenberg (1887-1942) *Eugene Freudenberg I (1900-1956) *Clara Freudenberg (1889-1959) *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) Her children that died as infants are buried at Cypress Hills in Brooklyn, New York in the Oscar A.M. Lindauer plot. Some children that died as infants may be buried in Hoboken Cemetery according to the death certificates, but the plot hasn't been located yet. Eloise has no marker for her grave. The only one on the plot is for her son, Louis Freudenberg, who died in WWI and the stone has been toppled over and is barely legible. Images File:1860 census Lindauer Weber crop.jpg|1860 US census File:1870 census Lindauer Weber 02.gif|1870 US census File:1880 census Kershaw Lindauer Freudenberg.gif|1880 US census with Lindauers and Max S. Freudenberg File:1900_census_Freudenberg_Lindauer_2.gif|1900 US census with Freudenbergs File:1910_census_Freudenberg_Lindauer_3.gif|1910 US census with Freudenbergs File:missing.gif|1920 US Census (not found yet) File:1930 census Freudenberg Lindauer 2.gif|1930 US census with Freudenbergs File:Lindauer-Eloise 03b.jpg|Freudenbergs File:Freudenberg Lindauer 1923 01.jpg|Freudenbergs and Lindauers in 1923 in Jersey City, New Jersey File:7623553 1056680426.gif|Eloise Lindauer II (1860-1935) File:Lindauer Kershaw 1929 023b.jpg|Lindauers in Rye, New York in August of 1929 File:Kershaw-AnnaAugusta 04b.jpg|Lindauers in Rye, New York in August of 1929 File:Lindauer 1929 Rye.gif|Lindauers in Rye, New York in August of 1929 File:Lindauer-Eloise 02a.jpg|Eloise Lindauer II (1860-1935) death certificate Ancestors Category:Lindauer (surname) Category:Burials at Flower Hill Cemetery, North Bergen, New Jersey Category:Non-SMW people articles